User blog:Eureka Enderborn/What Halo species are you?
Well, with the recent influx ofpersonality quizzes, I figure I'll do one about something I know well: Halo! So without further ado, here goes. It's time for the games! Choose a weapon: A. Grav-hammer B. Energy Sword C. Needler D. Assault Rifle Let the Grifball game commence! What do you do? A. Destroy the enemy! B. Defend the man with the Grifball C. Stick to guarding the goal D. Grab the ball and run for the goal! How do you prefer to fight? A. Kill the enemy! Leave no survivors! B. With honor C. Fight while you've got the advantage, run when the enemy starts pressing D. with plenty of jokes and strength in numbers An inferior soldier got promoted before you! What do you do? A. Kill him. B. Accept it. Your commanders must have a reason. C. Get angry and pund the floor and generally throw a tantrum, but otherwise do nothing. D. Swear a little and go on with your business. How do you prefer to kill a foe? A. Smash him to tiny bits! B. Face to face. There is no sport in killing an enemy who doesn't fight back. C. Kill? That might make them mad at me. D. Sniper shot, it's the quickest and safest way. How do you get to a battle? A. CHAAAARGE! B. Any way you can, so long as you get there for the combat. C. On foot! it's slower that way, and the battle might be over by the time we get there. D. Orbital drop! Getting to the battle in style. What do you do on your time off? A. Eat and brawl. B. A moment not spent fighting or improving society is a moment wasted. C. Nap. D. Time to head to a casino! What are your opinions on the Flood? A. Weak but plentiful. We'd beat them easily if they didn't keep multiplying. B. A vile scourge on the Galaxy. As they rise up we must kill them, again and again! C. AAAAAAH!!! D. Those things are creepy. Real creepy. Let's just try to avoid them. Last question: you are stranded on a strange island, and don't have a clue what could be on it. You are allowed one thing to take with you. What is that thing? A. My hammer! B. Power armor. C. Teddy bear. D. My girlfriend. So, here are the results! If you answered mostly A, you are a Jiralhanae! Also known as a Brute, these large ape-like aliens live for combat, and are cruel and merciless creatures. They are also usually quite greedy. If you answered mostly B, you are a Sangheili! Also known as an Elite, these tall reptillian aliens are honor-bound warriors. They form the backbone of the Covenant military, and value many of the things that Humans value. They even have a sort of grudging respect for their long-time enemies. If you answered mostly C, you are an Unggoy! Also called a Grunt, these short methane-breathers are used as the cannon-fodder of the Covenant Empire. They are cowardly and often sleep near active battle sones. If you answered mostly D, you are a Human! Though you are surrounded by foes greater than yourself, you persevere and forge a path through all the challenges you face. Your perseverance is rewarded with victory in the end. Category:Blog posts